youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby, P.J. n Max (Ed, Edd n Eddy)
Bobby, P.J. n Max (Ed, Edd n Eddy) is seansiq's upcoming TV-spoof of "Ed, Edd n Eddy." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Ed - Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski (A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Edd (a.k.a. Double D) - P.J. Pete (A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Eddy - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie/An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Kevin - Bradley Uppercrust III (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Nazz - Mona (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) *Rolf - Tank (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Sarah - Rose Deckenbloom from Goof Troop (Puppy Love) *Jimmy - Young Tod (The Fox & the Hound 1 & 2) *Jonny 2x4 - Mickey Mouse *Plank - Pluto *May Kanker - Stacy (A Goofy Movie) *Marie Kanker - Beret Girl (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Lee Kanker - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) Episodes Season 1 #The Bobby-Touchables / Nagged to Bobby #Pop Goes the Bobby / Over Your Bobby #Sir Bobby-a-Lot / A Pinch to Grow a Bobby #Dawn of the Bobbies / Virt-Bobby-Go #Read All About Bobby / Quick Shot Bobby #A Bobby Too Many / Bobby-n-Seek #Look into my Bobbies / Tag Yer Bobby #Fool on the Bobby / A Boy and His Bobby #It's Way Bobby / Laugh Bobby Laugh #A Glass of Warm Bobby / Flea-Bitten Bobby #Who, What, Where, Bobby! / Keeping Up with the Bobbies #Bobbies-Aggerate / Oath to a Bobby #Button Yer Bobby / Avast Ye Bobbies Season 2 #Know it All Bobby / Dear Bobby #Knock Knock, Who's Bobby? / One + One = Bobby #Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Bobby / Ready, Set... Bobby! #Hands Across Bobby / Floss Your Bobby #In Like Bobby / Who Let the Bobby In? #Home Cooked Bobbies / Rambling Bobby #To Sir with Bobby / Key to My Bobby #Urban Bobby / Stop, Look and Bobby #Honor Thy Bobby / Scrambled Bobby #Rent-a-Bobby / Shoo Bobby #Bobby in a Half Shell / Mirror, Mirror, on the Bobby #Hot Buttered Bobby / High Heeled Bobby #Fa-La-La-La-Bobby / Cry Bobby Season 3 #Wish You Were Bobby / Momma's Little Bobby #Once Upon a Bobby / For Your Bobby Only #It Came from Outer Bobby / 3 Squares and a Bobby #Dueling Bobbies / Dim Lit Bobby #Will Work for Bobby / Bobby, Bobby and Away #X Marks the Bobby / From Here to Bobby #Boys Will Be Bobbies / Bobby or Tails #Gimme, Gimme Never Bobby / My Fair Bobby #Rock-a-Bye-Bobby / O-Bobby-Eleven #The Luck of the Bobby / Bobby... Pass It On... #Brother, Can You Spare a Bobby? / The Day the Bobby Stood Still #A Bobby in the Bush / See No Bobby #Is There a Bobby in the House? / A Bobby is Born Season 4 #If It Smells Like a Bobby #Don't Rain on My Bobby / Once Bitten, Twice Bobby #One Size Fits Bobby / Pain in the Bobby #Bobby Overboard / One of Those Bobbies #They Call Him Mr. Bobby / For the Bobby, by the Bobby #Little Bobby Blue / A Twist of Bobby #Your Bobby Here / The Good Ol' Bobby #Thick as a Bobby / Sorry, Wrong Bobby #Robbin' Bobby / A Case of Bobby #Stiff Upper Bobby / Here's Mud in Your Bobby #Stuck in Bobby / Postcards from the Bobby #Run for Your Bobby / Hand Me Down Bobby #Take This Bobby and Shove It Season 5 #Out with the Old... in with the Bobby #Mission Bobby-Possible / Every Which Way But Bobby #Boom Boom Out Goes the Bobby / Cleanliness Is Next to Bobbiness #I Am Curious Bobby / No Speak Da Bobby #Cool Hand Bobby / Too Smart for His Own Bobby #Who's Minding the Bobby? / Pick a Bobby #Truth or Bobby / This Won't Hurt a Bobby #Tinker Bobby / The Good, the Bad and the Bobby #Tight End Bobby / 'Tween a Rock and a Bobby Place #All Bobbies Are Off / Smile for the Bobby #Run Bobby Run / A Town Called Bobby #A Fistful of Bobby Season 6 #May I Have This Bobby? / Look Before You Bobby Specials #Bobby, P.J. n Max's Jingle Jingle Jangle #Bobby, P.J. n Max's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo #Bobby, P.J. n Max's Boo Haw Haw #The Bobbies are Coming, the Bobbies are Coming Movie *Bobby, P.J. n Max's Big Picture Show (Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show) Gallery Bobby-zimmeruski-a-goofy-movie-49.5.jpg|Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski as Ed. Pj-a-goofy-movie-9.22.jpg|P.J. Pete as Edd/Double D. Max-goof-a-goofy-movie-6.81.jpg|Max Goof as Eddy. Bradley-uppercrust-iii-an-extremely-goofy-movie-4.07.jpg|Bradley Uppercrust III as Kevin. Mona-mickeys-twice-upon-a-christmas-5.92.jpg|Mona as Nazz. Tank-an-extremely-goofy-movie-28.jpg|Tank as Rolf. Rose-deckenbloom-goof-troop-9.jpg|Rose Deckenbloom as Sarah. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Young Tod as Jimmy. NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Jonny 2x4. Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Plank. stacey-a-goofy-movie-72.6.jpg|Stacy as May Kanker. beret-girl-an-extremely-goofy-movie-12.2.jpg|Beret Girl as Marie Kanker. roxanne-a-goofy-movie-3.59.jpg|Roxanne as Lee Kanker. Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Seansiq Category:Ed Edd 'n' Eddy Spoof Category:Ed,Edd n Eddy Spoofs